


Wolfjob

by ravingLimey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, References to Knotting, Talk of sex, bashful steeljaw, its not porn so dont get your hopes up, shameless thunderhoof, thunderwoof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingLimey/pseuds/ravingLimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working title was 'thunderwoof knotting what have I doNE'.<br/>Just. Steeljaw prepping Thunderhoof for what to expect when they clang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfjob

**Author's Note:**

> this WAS gonna be porn but it wrapped up nicely at the end so no porn.

“Before we,” Steeljaw paused. He was embarrassed by the word, but not by Thunderhoof being in his lap.

The mobster rested his elbows on spread knees and folded his hands in front of his face. His attention waned. “Frag,” Thunderhoof supplied.

“Yes. Before _that_ , I must tell you something about my... anatomy.” Steeljaw finished his own sentence this time.

“Awright, spill. I ain’t gon’ judge. I seen plenty weird, and fragged ’em, too.”

“My spike has a mod,” Steeljaw said quickly. “When I overload, it swells at the base.”

“You gotta knot? Ni- _ice_ ,” Thunderhoof’s gaze fogged at a fond memory. “And before you axe, no, you ain’t no freak or creep. Maybe youse a creep, but that just ’cause the way you act is all sneaky-peaky-like.”

Steeljaw put a claw on Thunderhoof’s hip. “You aren’t repulsed? You consent?”

Thunderhoof folded his knees and raised himself. Already exposed, his valve shined in the dim warehouse light. The external node was a small red bulb begging to be fondled. “Let’s see whatcha got, Steely.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh so hopefully steely doesnt spund too cutesy i wrote it as like a teasing nickname. its ninety degrees right now i am melting there was a wasp in my bathroom todays been quite the day.  
> thunderhoofs clit is inspired by rudolph the red nosed reindeer because why stop when i can go all the way to hell


End file.
